Lessons From Tomorrow
by JimBo854
Summary: Set at the end of fifth year, sometimes a most unexpected source can lead to startling changes. In this case six visitors will try to unite Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. DMHG. Rate M for occasional language.
1. The Late Night Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: This is one of two smaller stories I work to finish on and off while pushing through my epic Changing Fates. Please feel free to read and review both stories. Thanks.

**CHAPTER ONE – The Late Night Surprise**

Hermione Jane Granger was afraid.

Not for herself mind you, this was the girl who just faced off against a horde of Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries. When a Death Eater named Dolohov nearly killed her, she wasn't afraid. You see Hermione, like her best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, was a Gryffindor. She didn't fear little things like her own death, but tonight as she limped slowly behind her Head of House, Professor Minerva McGonagall, she was afraid. She was afraid something happened to one of her friends. She had been recovering in the Hospital Wing, so she didn't really know where Harry and Ron where. She didn't show it of course. She held her head high and tried to keep pace with the taller woman and their third companion.

All of the questions racing through her brain at that moment (and Hermione Granger's head always contains a great deal of thoughts at any given time) that didn't focus on Harry and Ron centered around the third companion. For all her studies and lessons, she didn't have a clue as to why she was with these two particular people. If something happened to Harry or Ron, why would Professor McGonagall go collect _HIM_ and wake her in the middle of the night to meet with Dumbledore? She glared at his back and the smooth white-blonde hair reminded her of the taller man who attempted to kill her and all of her friends just a short while ago.

Keeping pace with the deputy headmistress, Draco Malfoy was not afraid. He was furious. Thanks to _HER_ and her damn friend Potter, his father was on his way to a cell in Azkaban. If not for the presence of a teacher, he could think of any number of horrible things he could do to the interfering _Know-It-All Mudblood_. Instead he found himself walking through the dark hallways of Hogwarts well after curfew with his least favorite teacher and his third least favorite student. He glanced back quickly and sneered at her. Draco was of the firm opinion that no matter how far she out-stripped every other student here academically; there was no place at this school for her. Not only was she of common muggle birth, but _LOOK AT HER_! He was woken out of just as deep a sleep, but he had time to through on his Oxford shirt and dress slacks and a decent robe that still cost more than a Weasley's annual income. Here he was though, parading down the halls with a short, flat-chested girl wearing nothing but a hospital robe that didn't even cover her scratched up knees. Between that and her wild hair, she looked like she just finished traipsing through the forest.

"Are you sure he wants to see both of us?" Draco asked indignantly.

Without turning back, McGonagall shook her head and replied shortly, "Of course, Mr. Malfoy. The headmaster insisted on seeing you both immediately."

"But why?" Hermione asked. She was trying not to sound as tired as she felt. She was already trailing behind the other two by several meters and her breathing was labored.

When they reached the gargoyle, McGonagall turned around and waited for her to catch up. With a kind smile she said, "I'm sure I don't know. Now rest here a minute and I'll announce you."

McGonagall muttered the password and started up the steps to Dumbledore's office. Hermione limped over to a small bench and sat down. The young girl couldn't ever remember feeling this tired before. She glanced at the scowling face of Malfoy. When his eyes popped up and met hers, she tried to look away quickly. Unfortunately, he saw her and took this as an opportunity to harass her.

"So, I wonder why Saint Potter and the Weasel didn't get invitations to the big show," Draco mentioned. "I'd think all your little rabble would want to see this. But no, just me and the mudblood."

"See what, you insufferable bastard!" Hermione practically screamed. Even if she had always tried to be the calm one when it came to dealing with the eternal attention-seeker that was Draco Malfoy, tonight she was not in the mood. Not tonight, when her insides still felt like a wild boar had spent the evening pummeling her.

"My expulsion of course," Malfoy answered with a smirk. The truth was he had been digging to get a reaction out of the usually composed Gryffindor. But her yelled response to the last statement was somewhat shocking. She stared at him with her mouth hanging open for several moments before it snapped shut. The boy simply hovered over her and continued, "Come off it, Granger. I never thought so, but I heard once you were smarter than your average mudblood. It's called a power-shift. It happens, but don't get used to it. One of these days it will swing back."

"What do you mean power-shift? Dumbledore would never—"

"Oh, come off it, you idiot! First you and your bastard friend, Potty, get my father arrested and then Dumbledore and Potter are back in power and Umbridge and her lot are out. You must be having the time of your life, you worthless bit. Tell me, is all the Inquisitorial Squad being shown the door or just me?"

"I don't have the foggiest idea what you're talking about Malfoy. And if you think I'll apologize for your father and his cronies going to jail after nearly killing me, you're more an asshole than we could ever imagine," she replied. Hermione's cheeks were flushed red and her ribs felt like they were on fire, but come hell or high water she wasn't going to looked pained or weak in front of Draco _fucking_ Malfoy.

"Well, Mudblood, I just hope you last long enough," Draco replied. He was almost standing over her now, looking down his nose with absolute contempt. "I hope you last long enough against You-Know-Who for me to get back from my next school. I'd hate to miss the show. I mean, I know he will probably kill Potter, but I wonder if you'll die before or after the Death Eaters steal your… _womanly_ virtue. That might be a hell of a show."

"I honestly can't wait for you to leave, Malfoy," Hermione said, coolly. She didn't want to betray the somersaults her stomach was doing at the moment. "I have trouble imagining anyone here that you torture on a daily basis will miss you. You hated me for how I was born. At least I have the decency to hate you for how you act."

"So, the great goody-goody Granger hates me," Draco mocked. "How shall I survive?"

"Shut up, Malfoy," Hermione said quietly as she lowered her head and fought off another wave of nausea. "Shut up and go to hell."

"_Hell? _I thought you understood, Mudblood. I'm leaving your presence. It's all uphill from here."

Hermione felt even worse now than when the curse was cast. She barely muttered, "please shut up."

Malfoy bent his knees and leaned forward until the distance between them could be measured in a handful of centimeters. He whispered in her ear, "Come on Granger. Don't quit now. Of all of them I figured you at least had some spark. I deserve one more row before I depart your foul company."

Rather than respond in word, Hermione felt her breath hitch and the contents of her stomach raced at lightning speed up her chest and out her mouth. Malfoy saw her face turn green just in time to leap back out of the way. Rather than a face-full, the blast just hit the bottom of his robes. Still he melodramatically took them off and threw them to the ground. He quickly burned the robes and turned back to face the girl. She was leaning back against the wall and he noticed the color had drained from her face. Hermione didn't really focus on what he was saying next. Her head simply rolled downward to the ground. She took a couple of deep breaths and saw the pile of vomit before her disappear. She noticed Malfoy was still standing in front of her and did her best to look up at him and seem strong. The glazed-over eyes and drool didn't help her cause.

"How the bloody hell am I supposed to hold a decent row with something as pathetic as an under-the-weather muggle-born disaster. I certainly hope they dragged you out of what I can only pray was your deathbed for something more interesting than my final moments at Hogwarts," Draco said as he shook his head disapprovingly at her. Raising the wand he held in the air, he smacked Granger roughly in the head.

The result was a quiet stomach and an easier breathing pattern. Hermione's eyes came into focus and she blinked at the boy with an evil smirk on his face standing over her. _He's going to hold this over me for the rest of my life, the git_. Hermione took some comfort in the idea that she might never have to see him again if his suspicions were correct. A dull creaking noise brought their attention to the stone gargoyle as it leapt out of the way. Professor McGonagall came down the steps and looked at them both. Try as she might, Hermione couldn't read the older woman's expression. For an instant it seemed to be, _sympathy_. Then came the dreaded thought that her favorite professor and the headmaster knew that the prized student of her year had regurgitated all over the hall in front of his office.

McGonagall cleared her throat and spoke up, "If you would both please join Professor Dumbledore. I will see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Professor," Hermione offered. Draco made only the briefest of nods and started up the stairs. With a quick glance over her shoulder, Hermione followed the Slytherin up the winding staircase.

In Dumbledore's office, the silver-haired old man was sitting behind his desk enjoying a lolly-pop. The wide grin that graced his face and the sparkle in his eyes comforted Hermione and put Draco on edge. Hermione looked quickly around in wonder at all the knick-knacks the kindly man had scattered around. The headmaster was gesturing to the large comfy-looking chairs in front of his desk. Draco quickly took the seat nearest him off towards Dumbeldore's left. As Hermione walked around the couch towards the other chair, she took notice of the fourth occupant of the room. There was a brown-haired girl wearing Hogwarts robes and a Gryffindor tie that she had never seen before sitting on the couch opposite Dumbledore. She was very pretty with deep blue eyes and long, wild hair and was obviously taller than Hermione by at least half a foot. The unknown girl stared at her to the point of being rude and did the same to Malfoy. As Hermione sat down, the headmaster took a chomp of his candy and set it down on a small tray on the desk.

"Thank you for both coming so quickly," Dumbledore began. "I must say how pleased I am you were feeling up to joining us, Ms. Granger. Though I am sorry to disturb each of you so late, it seemed an urgent matter. I don't suppose either of you have much of an idea why you are here."

"Well," Draco answered in as detached a voice as he could muster, "I assumed I was going to be shown the door now that you are back."

"No, Mr. Malfoy. I don't believe you've done anything to warrant that. Although your abuse of power certainly reflects poorly on your character and Professor Snape and I will be discussing whether or not you will return as a prefect. However, I believe Hogwarts is a better place with you in it."

Hermione struggled to stifle down a laugh. From Malfoy's glare it was obvious she didn't do a good enough of a job. Dumbledore ignored it and continued, "Now this evening several young students and children found themselves at our doorstep with many questions and a great need of aid. I was hoping you would both spend some time with us to hear them out and help however we can. Now, young ma'am, I believe you know our students. Would you please introduce yourself?"

"Yes, sir," the young girl answered. She took a couple of deep breaths and looked up at them, her eyes quickly flying back and forth between Hermione and Draco. "Well, I'm… this is really weird, I don't…"

"It's alright, child," Dumbledore encouraged. "We will all learn to deal with this together. But if Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger are going to help, they need to know."

"Yes, sir," she answered politely. "Well, my name is Elisabeth. Um… I live in London with my parents and my five younger brothers and sisters."

"Six children, eh? You wouldn't happen to be named Weasley, would you?" Draco asked with a snigger. Hermione took a moment to stare daggers at him before giving her attention back to the taller girl.

"Heavens, it's weird to see you all act like this," she sighed. "Well, might as well put paid to it. I'm not a Weasley. My name is Elisabeth Jane Malfoy and my parents are Draco and Hermione Malfoy."


	2. How You Got From There to Here

**CHAPTER TWO – How You Got From Here to There**

Hermione Jane Granger and Draco Abraxas Malfoy were not afraid.

They were terrified. They were confused. They were lost at sea without a clue on how to find the shore. And it was all because the tall dark-haired girl in Dumbledore's office said three little words. "I'm your daughter."

While Draco scoffed and shook his head, he for the first time in a long time, found he was lost for words. Hermione, fortunately for her, had never in her entire life found herself in such a situation. She took a slow calming breath and spoke up, "Professor, that's just… it's impossible. I mean she has to be at least a sixth year. This girl is older than us."

"I think," Dumbledore paused and leaned forward, "that you should listen to Ms. Malfoy's story in its entirety. Then we will discuss how it might be possible and finally we will discuss what we are to do about it. One thing at a time after all, Ms. Granger. Although, I will assure you that every word she is about to speak is the absolute truth."

"Yes sir."

Malfoy only grunted and shook his head, "You've all bloody lost it."

"Malfoy, at least—"

"Oh please Granger!" Draco yelled as he stood up quickly. "Are you really planning on listening to someone explain how they are _OUR_ daughter? No way on earth or heaven, do I act kind to you, let alone take you to my bed, let alone give you my name, let alone—"

"Mr. Malfoy!" Dumbledore had now stood up and was glaring at Malfoy with the single most unforgiving expression any of them had ever seen. Until that day, Hermione never would have believed he was capable of such a thing. "You will sit down and listen!"

Draco sat down as if a giant Hand of God had reached down a squashed him into the seat. Dumbledore's expression turned sweet again in a flash and he nodded at Elisabeth, encouraging her to continue.

"Well, he… Dad, never did like fanciful stories. For all he loves the world of magic, he always was a creature of fact. A man who believes evidence over stories. It's what makes him so good at his job."

"What does he do?" Hermione asked, although she didn't quite know why she cared.

"He works with you at the Ministry. He's the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"I suppose Granger and Potter are self righteous Aurors?" Malfoy asked. It was the closest to an objection he was willing to raise in Dumbledore's presence at the moment. Hermione was still wrapping her head around the son of a Death Eater running the Aurors. _Maybe it means we lose the war_.

"No," Elisabeth answered. "Well I mean Uncle Harry is, but not Mum. She's the Minister For Magic."

As Draco's chin dropped several inches, Hermione's eyes shot wide and an enormous grin broke out on her face. Her face turned several shades pinker and her complexion seemed infinitely improved from when she was throwing up in the hallway minutes ago. The idea that she could someday run the entire wizarding world of England was an incredibly pleasing fantasy, even if it was just a fantasy.

"They couldn't find a better one in my opinion," Dumbledore added with a wink to the young Gryffindor. "Elisabeth, why don't you tell us about your family life."

"Actually, nobody called me Elisabeth. I prefer Lizzie. All right, well, I'm the oldest as I said. I was born on May 3rd in 2000. Mum and—well you both, were married a couple of years earlier right after graduation. Alex… he's the second oldest. You guys built the Malfoy Hall in London and we moved out of the loft right before he was born. Alexander Harry Malfoy, he was born four years after me on July 31st. Mum, got pregnant again just a couple of months later and well… sure enough the twins came out the next June 22nd. It…"

Lizzie trailed off and looked at Hermione for a moment. Batting a quick tear from her eye, she explained, "It was a hard birth for Mu—for you. The medi-witch said you would never have children again. Dad was kind of devastated for a long time, but well… Gryffindor courage and all, you moved on. Four children were certainly enough. We just went on. Sure enough, I got my Hogwarts letter and started in 2011. Sorted into Gryffindor obviously."

Lizzie began playing with her tie a bit at that comment and added, "I don't think Mum stopped smiling for weeks when she heard. Drove you right bonkers, Dad."

Malfoy shook his head in disbelief and turned away.

"So, I'm a seventh year now. Term was just starting when we… well when we ended up here. Oh, I made Head Girl, just like you did, Mum."

"I—Oh," Hermione stumbled at even more good news about her future. Head Girl was a position she had been aiming at for the last five years. It had always seemed like this dream she'd fail to accomplish in reality, but now there it was, laid out before her. Except for the tiresome fact that Malfoy was involved, her future didn't seem so bad at all.

"Well, the Head Boy Richie Atkins is right annoying. First Slytherin to make Head Boy since Dad did."

Draco raised his head and smirked at this. Somehow in the span of fifteen minutes he went from the verge of expulsion and losing his prefect's badge to being destined for Head Boy. _It might be charming if it wasn't absolute rubbish_.

"Well, Alex went Slytherin and that sort of evened things out. He's in third year and the twins, oh I forgot the twins. Well, Grandpa named David and Daniel out of his old family Bible. I think Dad just went along because they both started with the letter 'D'. They're just about to start second year. Both in Ravenclaw, though I suppose some call it unusual since you were Gryffindor and all of Dad's family was in Slytherin. But I always thought it made sense for at least a couple of the children of Hogwarts' smartest witch and wizard ended up there."

"You… Gods this is strange to talk about the future or…whatever," Hermione stumbled. "But you said there were six of you."

"Right, well, you never were one to listen to what a medi-witch told you. 'Damn stubborn, Gryffindors,' as Dad says. Well sure enough, during Alex's first year, we get a letter end of February. A month along and expecting again for early fall. But—"

At this point Lizzie wiped away another tear and looked downward. It seemed her shoes became infinitely interesting and was determined not to continue. Hermione leaned forward and asked, "What happened? What _will_ happen?"

"It… sorry sir, but it went fuck all. She… she…"

"It's alright, Ms. Malfoy, take your time," Dumbledore said. The young girl pulled out a handkerchief and blew her nose loudly. Draco certainly wasn't accepting any of this as truth, but found he was wondering how such a blubbering child could be the product of a Malfoy upbringing.

"Lucy, that's her name; Lucy Ginevra Malfoy," Elisabeth began and slowly raised her head. She was born on Dad's birthday, June 5th. It was… far too early, but they couldn't stop it—not with medicine or magic. She… she was 24 weeks along and… well Dad nearly killed the man who told you she wouldn't last a week. I found out right as I was finishing OWLs. The headmistress, that's Professor McGonagall, she came and pulled me out of my Care of Magical Creatures exam and sent us to the hospital. It was the longest day of my life. But Dad set me right, gave me a job to get me through it. I had to take care of the twins, keep them safe. Grandpa Granger was there and he gave Alex a speech about being brave. Sorry, but we never really got on with him, preferred the wizarding world too much and he is if nothing else vehemently a muggle. That speech was completely unnecessary. I don't know why… never met anyone as brave as Alexander Malfoy. He… he wasn't going to be all right until he saw that Mum was. Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny were there with Jim and Ron, that's their sons."

"She's alright though, right?"

Hermione paled at the question. Not sure if she was more shocked that it was asked at all, or that is was Malfoy that asked it. In fact, even he wasn't sure where the words came from. It just seemed… _important_ that he ask.

"Well, Mum was a mess. Da—Drac—sir, you didn't leave St. Mungo's. Not for a night. Not for a minute. Not for two-and-a-half months. Not until Lucy could come with you. Nobody in this world believed in her as much as you. Wouldn't even hear it when they said she'd never breath on her own. Didn't even listen when they talked about brain damage. Dad…"

"He said, 'She's a Slytherin from the start. Just trying to fool us all into letting her have her way with everything. And we damn well will.'"

Hermione looked away from Lizzie and tried to see that man in the boy in front of her. He was still sneering from disbelief of the entire idea. She always thought him a bit of a mother's boy and a crier. But he wasn't shedding a tear and besides the single question, didn't give a hint that he cared. Lizzie was sobbing slightly and Hermione found herself sitting next to her and wrapping an arm around the taller girl, the older girl… her daughter.

"Well, he was right. She was small, still is. We don't think she'll even grow nearly as tall as Mum. She's three now. Barely looks a day over two, but smart as a whip and a spitfire. Always getting into some type of trouble, just since she knows Dad won't stand for anyone being angry with her. And I think he was right about her House. She's destined for Slytherin. Dad… You call her your Slytherin Princess."

"And the sixth?" Hermione asked.

"Oh… yes well, as much drama and pain as we went through with Lucy, I think we were all terrified when a year later you became pregnant again. I suppose the Gods thought we had enough suffering, so nine months along out pops Diana Narcissa Malfoy. Happiest, healthiest baby you'll ever see. Though she favors Dad a bit too, I think he's trying to stack the deck with Slytherins just to beat us, Mum. Oh, I… well… I suppose I should have asked, but I can call you Mum, can't I?"

Hermione now found herself at that loss of words she had managed to avoid earlier. Against all reason and against all odds, she found herself nodding ever so slightly and the taller girl embraced her.

"Thank you, Hermione… I mean, Mum," Lizzie exclaimed. "I know you'll figure all this out and have us back where… when we belong in no time."

"When are you from?" Hermione asked. "Did you use a Time Turner?"

"No," she answered. "We just… It was September 1, 2017. You and Dad dropped us off at the station as always. You gave us the standard speeches. Mum says don't do anything wrong. Dad says don't _get caught_ doing anything wrong. Mum slaps Dad. He kisses Mum. We all groan in disgust."

"Completely understandable reaction," Draco interrupted. Hermione desperately wanted to slap that smirk off of his face. She noticed the other girl was looking at him with an air of astonishment, as if she couldn't imagine the idea of Draco Malfoy being cruel to Hermione Granger. She looked as if this was some foreign concept instead of an everyday occurrence. At this point, Hermione crinkled her brow and began considering the idea of _alternate_ futures.

Eventually, Dumbledore broke the silence with a cough and Lizzie refocused and continued, "Well, um… anyway, the four of us got on the train, waved goodbye to Mum, Dad and the girls and we were off. Nothing was out of the way strange about the trip. I went to the prefects cabin, we held our first meeting. Atkins did his rounds with his girlfriend Henrietta and I went off with Jim. Jim Potter that is. I joined Alex and the twins just as we were pulling up in Hogsmeade and well…"

"We got off the train, but it felt like… something like a portkey, but stronger and more well… violent. And then we were in the same place and it was still dark, but the train was gone and lying on the ground in front of us was Diana in her basinet and Lucy sleeping on the ground. None of us had an idea what happened, or how we got there. We didn't even have our trunks, so I lead us up the path to school and well… we met a man named Hagrid. I'd never seen him before, but he sort of reminded me of Gwarp. I asked him if he could take us to see Headmistress McGonagall."

"McGonagall?" Hermione asked. "What—what happened to—"

"I'm sorry, Mum. He… well he died in the war."

"Well, some things can't be avoided," Dumbledore explained with a sad smile. "It is nice to know I'll be remembered though."

"Of course, sir. I mean Mum and Dad never talked about the war much. Sometimes Dad and Uncle Harry would come back late at night and a bit tipsy. We overheard some things. But everyone knows about Albus Dumbledore. There's a great statue of you next to the gardens and my copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ calls you the greatest headmaster in the history of the school. It—well besides everything else, it's a real honor to meet you."

"An honor to meet you as well," Dumbledore said. "I am certain we are all tired, but before we adjorn for the night, I would like to know if you wish to help us find a way to get these children home. Ms. Granger?"

After only an instant's consideration, Hermione realized that whether it was true or not, Dumbledore was asking for her help and she couldn't turn them down. Setting her jaw with a familiar steely resolve she nodded.

"Well, I mean… of course, I'll send an owl to my parents saying I have to stay at school for a summer project. I'm sure there must be some answers in the library. I'll start in the morning."

"Oh, not with research my dear. The professors and myself should be able to solve the problem given enough time, but there is a very important role that only you can fill. That of their mother."

"But, Professor, I… I mean I never had to take care of children before. I'm an only child. I don't even have any younger cousins or any experience. There must be someone more qualified than me."

"Absolutely not," Lizzie demanded. "I was the first-born, so I would know, right? You and Dad were naturals right from the start. And… well it has to be you. Alex and the twins might understand, but Lucy and Diana need you both. I promise to help, but it has to be you two. I mean there was never a governess or any babysitters. You two, Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny and Minnie are the only ones."

"Minnie?" she asked.

"Our house-elf, well the only one left over from before the war," Lizzie explained. "We got a couple more when we moved, but she was the closest to us growing up. But nobody can replace their mother and… well… I need you too."

Hermione shifted in her seat. It really was daunting for her to imagine trying to be a mother for six children, especially at the age of sixteen. Biting on her lower lip, she unconsciously scooted away from Lizzie. A quick glance to see tear-filled eyes told Hermione all she needed to know.

"I'll help," she said and tried not to flinch away when Lizzie sprung up and wrapped her arms around Hermione, grasping her tightly. Sitting across from them, Draco scoffed quietly to himself. Regardless of whether or not the story was true, _and it probably is just a trick to get me to betray my family_, he had to admit the strange girl was a good approximation of what the spawn of Granger and himself would look like. She was taller than Granger, about his height. While her hair matched Granger's in color, even now the two brown manes were blending together as they held one another, the younger girl's hair was far smoother than the other, almost silky. When she was crying her eyes seemed less blue and… well more a darkened silver. And Gryffindor or not, she knew how to manipulate a situation: when to look at Granger, when to cry and when to celebrate. _I wonder if they all have some Slytherin in them. STOP FUCKING THINKING LIKE THAT DRACO!_ A brief internal battle took place while Hermione was getting comfortable hugging the stranger who claimed to be her daughter. Draco was trying not to let his curiosity overrule the need to get out of this room as soon as possible. There was absolutely no way he could stay. The idea that he play nursemaid to some babies and second and third-years was insane. This was not the action of a Malfoy. What would his father say? No damn way could he do this. He could not even entertain the idea that there were more children in this castle that looked like mixes of Granger and himself.

But Draco had always been curious. Even in first year, sneaking around to see some dragon Hagrid had smuggled onto school grounds, he was eternally curious. Slowly the screaming Malfoy voice was quieting and another softer voice was growing louder. For a moment, Draco's eyes flashed to a seemingly innocuous Dumbledore. He may have appeared to be smiling warmly at the girls, but Draco wouldn't put it past the old man to go mucking around in his brain. Regardless, the voice seemed to be growing more and more persuasive. _There are far less attractive birds than Granger to procreate with. Gods, DON'T EVER THINK THAT AGAIN! What are the others like? At least one of them better be a blonde. And if they are telling the truth, what then? I could learn about the future, maybe play things to my advantage and change things. Just shut up and grit and bear the mudblood for a few days and maybe learn something valuable._

One long breath later and it was out of his mouth, "Let's get started."

_A/N: Hope you enjoy chapter two. Sorry for the delay, but I continue to spend a majority of my time on "Changed Fates". Don't worry though. As long as positive reviews come in, I won't be abandoning this project. I will try my darndest to have another chapter for this done by the end of the week. Thanks again reviewers and readers! ALSO -- a disclaimer reminder, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story (except the Malfoy children, I suppose those are mine)._


	3. The First Day of the Rest of Their Lives

**CHAPTER THREE – The First Day of the Rest of Their Lives**

Hermione found herself staring in the mirror unbelievingly, and far longer than she had expected. She was never the type of girl who would spend so much time looking at something she considered as wholly unremarkable as herself. She was never considered vain by any stretch of the imagination. Even this morning, she marvels just at the reflection's significance, not any selfish beauty. The charmed bracelet that Professor Flitwick had provided the night before was truly remarkable.

Lizzie smiled at her from across the room and practically gushed, "It's amazing. You look just like you did the last time I saw you!"

"I suppose that's the point of the charm," Hermione mumbled in reply. The girl… woman staring back at her in the mirror looked familiar, but so very foreign. The bracelet was charmed to make an individual appear exactly as the observer best remembered them. The woman in the mirror was about the same height. The face was older and perhaps more tired. The beginning of lines were fading into place at the corners of her eyes. The hair was still curly, but shorter than she ever remembered it before. Glancing downward the changes were even more extreme.

Hermione slapped her hand across her chest, put off by the seemingly inconceivable growth she would experience across her breasts and at her hips.

"My god, I'm deformed!"

"No you're not," Lizzie reassured with a grin. Before continuing, the Malfoy daughter closed the Transfiguration textbook she had been flipping through and stood up. "Six children will change a woman. I remember Dad once said that if you popped out another one of us, you'd immediately transfigure into Aunt Molly."

"That sounds about cruel enough for Malfoy."

Lizzie pursed her lips and turned her eyes towards the floor. Near silently, she retorted, "He didn't mean anything by it."

Huffing, Hermione turned from her reflection and grasped the other girl's shoulder. "I'm sure you have a wonderful father, but I don't see how the boy I've known for five years can be the same person. I stopped by the library last night and picked up some books on alternate realities and I think—"

"No. He's my dad and you're my mom. I… I know it might seem impossible, but you two always talk about how you never used to get along. But something happened to bring you two together. I mean obviously, look at me standing here. Just wait until you and he are together with all of us. It'll click into place, I sure of it."

Biting her lower lip, Hermione turned back to the mirror and answered, "I wish I was as certain."

The spark of light in the mirror caught her attention. On the reflected image, her hand was adorned with a large diamond ring and a golden wedding band. Hermione reflected briefly on how completely unprepared she was for this charade. She had plenty of experience with a loving mother, but not a caregiver. As far back as she could remember, Hermione was always fiercely independent. She rarely needed help to accomplish any task she set for herself. There was no point of reference for changing diapers or calming a rambunctious three-year-old.

"I don't know how to be a mom."

"Yes, you do. It's all in there, I swear it. You're the best. You always listen and take time out of your schedule for us and… well Dad does too. I promise everything will work out."

Despite the comforting word, Hermione couldn't prevent the involuntary shiver that raced up her body when her… daughter leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. The girl noticed the hesitancy and quickly backed off and decided to wait outside for Hermione.

In another room down the hall, Draco was just as hesitant, but far more agitated. The third year sitting by the window watching the sunrise was perhaps the most unnerving individual he had ever had the misfortune to meet. Well… next to Potter and his crew of morons. Looking in the mirror, it was as if Draco was looking at both the past and this absurd bastardization of the future. The boy sitting behind him in the mirror looked almost identical to himself. The same silver blonde hair and grey eyes, the same unblinking calm demeanor and aloof attitude.

If not for years of conditioning against such behavior, Draco might question the boy openly about how they were pulling off this clever deception. But for now, he would play the situation close to his chest, quietly observing their looks and stories.

The past was far less annoying than the future. How was this supposed to happen to him of all people? The face staring back at him was several inches taller and harsher. Any trace of the gangliness of his youth was long sense destroyed and in the image before him, it had disappeared even more. The man was obviously strong and well-put-together. But the hair was awful. Apparently this fabricated future-Draco liked to wear his hair at about the same length as he did now, but with strands falling in his face. He found himself running his hands through hair that was actually slicked back and smooth, but the image's hair simply ruffled briefly and fell back into place.

"What the bloody hell!"

The younger Malfoy glanced back at Draco, who was staring at a slight scar on his wrist. In a near rage, Draco threw off his cloak and quickly undid his tie and shirt. The mirror image was riddled with scars both front and back. The small scratch at his left wrist actually wound its way up three-quarters of the way up. Several smaller scratches and imperfections adorned his chest. Draco leaned closer and for the first time saw the faint remnant of a scar running down his right cheek.

A brief whimper drew his attention to the boy behind him. The once calm mask was not contorted in sadness and fear, swallowing back tears. Draco turned and wrapped his head around. The mirror image of his back contained just as many random scars as the front, but with the added bonus of remnants from five deep welts on his back.

Looking up at the boy, Draco saw him swallow his sniffling and quietly ask, "So, you aren't really him are you?"

"No. I am definitely not. Which one are you?"

The child stood up from his perch and extended his hand, "Alexander Malfoy."

Rather than taking the offered hand, Draco rebuttoned his shirt and fastened his tie, eyeing the boy with a cool disdain that he had seen offered from Lucius many times in the past. Instead of fearful obedience, the young man slapped his hand over his mouth to suppress a giggle.

"You make the funny face just like my dad does," he said leading the way out into the hallway. For not the first time since this dreadful situation began, Draco felt utterly convinced these could be no children of his. They seemed to have an unsatisfactory lack of respect for their superiors, manners of a common Weasley and the social grace of a mudblood.

Draco turned back to the face in the mirror and narrowed his eyes. Perhaps never before had he seen something look so much like himself that he hated as much. Draco attempted to straighten his tie once again, but the mirror image's remained loose with the top two buttons undone. The face in the mirror formed no more than a tight grimace while Draco's contorted in rage and frustration. Suddenly, the image, now without Alexander's perspective driving it, faded to an accurate image of the current young Malfoy. Taking a calming breath, Draco spoke quietly in his own mind, _Just go along for a little while. Mother will send for me and I can take over Father's mission. I can strike back against the old fool, the bastard orphan Potty and the Mudblood. I won't fail the Malfoy line. I will not become that… THAT! Make nice and smile and soon I'll have my wand at their throats._

Finding himself centered and even once again, Draco turned and walked out into the hallway. He could almost feel the illusion taking hold of him and noticed Lizzie and Alex walking towards him. Trailing behind them several paces was Granger, who Draco found himself smirking at as she limped along. Her father gave as good as he got in the Ministry, Draco was sure of it. For all the changes he saw before, she looked the same as always to him.

"Hi, Dad," Lizzie greeted him with a warm smile. Moving aside, she let Hermione step forward and spoke again. "The charms work perfectly. You're just like you should be. The girls and the twins will buy it. I really think this could work!"

Hermione glanced to her right and gasped at the image reflected in the mirror. Hearing her, Draco's head bounced from her to the mirror and despite just over sixteen years of learning to never let other's know what you are thinking, Draco gasped in shock himself.

Each took in the future of the other in a slightly less dignified expression than they had hoped. Hermione for the first time in her entire life looked at Draco Malfoy, or at least the future Malfoy, and honestly found him attractive. He was even taller and stronger in appearance than he was now, but it was far more than just that. The eyes in the mirror matched the color of Malfoy's, but there was something else. And as those eyes moved to the right and surveyed her own form... _I didn't think he could look at anything with so much depth and kindness. Even if he looks no more than 40, those eyes… they're older. They've seen so much more in life than he has. What have those eyes lived through? They see me with… love?_

Malfoy himself noted Granger more now than he had in the previous five years. _Definitely, popped a few urchins out of there. Hmm, not all that bad though. Decent enough ring for a Malfoy, even if the bride is somewhat unacc—_ Malfoy's father had shown him satisfaction and his mother had fussed over him and Snape had shown him an occasional grudging respect. No human creature had ever had that look in their eyes for Draco Malfoy. _If I didn't know Granger like I know Granger, I'd call it adoration, or… love?_

"You need to be closer," Alex explained.

"What!" Draco snapped.

Taking a brief step back, the boy continued, "Y-you should… stand closer and well, you hold hands and kiss and well… be Mom and Dad.

As much as Hermione's face paled over, Draco's burned bright red, "Now listen here you little—"

"Quite right, young Mister Malfoy."

Draco bit his tongue to hold the rest of his statement in and turned slightly to face the headmaster. The older man had a very pointed expression for Draco before smiling at the others and remarking, "If we are going to convince the other children you are their parents. We will need you to act the part."

Hermione paled even further, approaching the complexion of a Malfoy while Draco, through gritted teeth, spoke, "Sir, we're… we're students and you can't make us… you can't encourage us to…to… to FRANTERNIZE."

"Malfoy's right," Hermione said, shortly before slapping herself on the forehead for even uttering the thought… for even having the thought to begin with. "I mean… well, we… we don't even like one another."

"Sure you do!" Alex exclaimed. "You two… well, Uncle Harry says its downright disgusting how lovey-dovey you are."

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Draco said, "Who the hell ever told you to listen to what Harry sodding Potter said."

"You did," Alex answered with a cheeky smile.

Hermione thought she heard Draco mutter something along the lines of a request to kill him.

"I promise you all that both the staff and myself will work as diligently as possible to find a way to return the children, but it falls to the two of you to help the younger ones accept this," Dumbledore explained.

"It will go fine," Lizzie added. "Just… please don't hurt them. The parents you become would never forgive any hurt someone causes their kids."

Summoning up all her Gryffindor courage, Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat and roughly shoved her hand into Draco's and held on as tight as she could. Overcoming the feelings rising up at the person who was touching him, Draco made a couple of futile attempts to shake his hand free before sighing and looking up at Dumbledore.

"Wonderful," he began, looking far more happy than the two 'parents' standing before him. Turning he led the way down the hall and spoke up, "We have prepared a suite of rooms for you here at school for the summer."

"I told Lucy that you decided to take the whole family to visit Hogwarts," Lizzie added. "But remember, she's incredibly smart and observant. She would even catch on to things the twins would miss. Dad… Draco, you especially have to be incredibly loving and affectionate with her or she'll know something is wrong."

Hermione huffed at the idea of a Malfoy that could be either loving or affectionate and was repaid with the hand she was still holding clenching hers to the point of cutting off circulation.

Dumbledore continued, "You'll find the suite is fully furnished with a private kitchen and living room, full four poster beds for each of the children in their own rooms—"

"Accept the twins," Alex interrupted. "They throw a fit if we try to separate them. But then again, they are Ravenclaws."

"Alex!" Lizzie chastised. "You behave or… well, sooner or later we'll get back and I'll sick Ron on you for not respecting other Houses."

"It's just Ravenclaw, God forbid I try my luck going after Gryffindor," Alex answered. Hermione turned her head and he offered her a wink at his point. The smirk on Malfoy's face ruffled her feathers enough to squeeze his hand to the point of cracking. The line of his mouth tightened as he came back with an equally tight grip.

"As I was saying," Dumbledore continued and stopped in front of a portrait of an unusually happy sphinx, "the two younger children are on the second level of the suite, just across the hall from your room. _Family_."

"Our what now?" Draco asked as the sphinx bowed solemnly and the door swung open.

_A/N: Thanks again for all of you reading either of my stories, look for more updates in about a week to both of them and please satisfy my unending curiosity of how much my stories rule/suck by reviewing and offering your own two cents. Thanks. And in case you forgot, I do not own Harry Potter.  
_


End file.
